1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates generally to novel lamp illuminating apparatus and in particular to daytime running lights for motor vehicles.
2. Description of Background Art:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,684,819 of Haag et al. dated Aug. 4, 1987 entitled "Vehicle Daytime Running Lamps" teaches supplying power to the high beam filaments through a field-effect transistor that is modulated by an oscillator operating at a frequency sufficient to maintain the headlights at a constant reduced intensity. This system uses NAND logic, an SCR and discrete components to achieve features such as turning the high beam indicator OFF during operation of the daytime running lights. Such arrangement appears to provide adequate control of the high beam indicator but there may be a problem associated with short circuits across the indicator lamp during ignition turn-on or when a filament of the indicator shorts.